El elíxir de los deseos
by Umi y Dai
Summary: Capítulo 4 arriba ^_^.
1. El regreso a Hogwarts

El elíxir de los deseos  
  
***  
  
Capítulo I: El regreso a Hogwarts  
  
***  
  
Ahí estaba ella, con esa mirada de enojo y desaprobación que buscaba fulminarlo en un instante, mientras Jack sentía que se encogía hasta quedar del tamaño de un elfo doméstico.  
-¡Te dije que llegaras temprano! ¡Mira las horas que son! ¡Cinco para las once! ¡Quedaste de llegar hace una hora! -exclamó Gúndula, mientras le mostraba un reloj de bolsillo plateado, que marcaba las once menos tres.  
-Lo siento, pero es que...  
-¡Ya qué! Apúrate, que nos deja el tren... -ella suspiró con resignación mientras subía al vagón, junto con otros más que habían llegado tarde. El expreso estaba lleno hasta el tope, parecía que ningún compartimiento estaría desocupado. Alumnos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, más los de primer año, buscaban con rapidez un lugar antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse.  
  
Jack suspiró fuertemente, esperaba que la chica que le jalaba la oreja fuera un poco más comprensiva al respecto, pero él sabía bien que quedarse hasta tarde tomando en un bar no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. Jack era un tipo alto de sexto año, que a los diecisiete años de edad ya tenía un pequeño problema de alcohol, aunque Gúndula pensaba que sería temporal, teniendo en cuenta que el año anterior Jack se quedo de año y perdió su posición como prefecto de Ravenclaw. Sus penetrantes ojos ahora estaban algo rojizos y su ropa estaba a medio arreglar, como si se hubiera vestido a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo.  
  
Gúndula mientras tanto estaba bastante bien vestida, como si hubiera esperado hacía mucho tiempo este día, su cabello largo y castaño se movía con fuerza mientras buscaba un compartimiento, miró hacia atrás y suspiró cuando encontró un lugar que nadie parecía prestarle atención, se acerco y justo cuando estaba por entrar escucho la voz que más le irritaba en todo el mundo: Bloodmir Sabboth Malfoy, de séptimo año.  
-Ah, el inútil impuro y su estúpida amiguita llegan tarde, como siempre- dijo en voz alta el Malfoy codeando a sus amigos para que rieran con él, luego miro de cerca a Jack y su mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa -Pero Ironhead, ¿Has estado tomando? ¡Es una lástima que en el colegio no se te permita! Así como buen borrachín estarías mejor, ¿No te parece?- Jack le estaba por decir algo, pero Gúndula coloco su mano izquierda sobre su boca deteniéndolo.  
-Deja de molestar, Malfoy, él terminará con honores mientras tú serás un pobre infeliz imbécil miserable el resto de tu vida -dijo, dedicándole una mirada mil veces peor que la que había dedicado antes a Jack. Malfoy y sus amigotes soltaron una desagradable carcajada.  
-¿En serio? ¡Pues la experiencia muestra lo contrario! -exclamó Malfoy, sofocando la risa-¿No dices nada, Ironhead? ¿Ahora tiene que defenderte tu amiguita?  
  
Jack levantó la vista y miró al grupo de Slytherin con desprecio, iba a contestarle pero en ese momento apareció un niño rubio en el vagón, seguido por un par de niños altos y fornidos. Era idéntico a Sabboth cuando tenía once años.  
-¡Bloodimir! -exclamó-¿Escuchaste los rumores sobre Harry Potter? ¡Pues he encontrado su compartimiento! -exclamó el muchacho, emocionado, aunque no podía ocultar su tono desagradable y arrogante característico de la familia Malfoy. La atención de Sabboth pareció desviarse repentinamente hacia su hermano menor.  
-Vamos enseguida con él -dijo seriamente, y se giró para mirar a Jack y Gúndula-, estos estorbos pueden esperar -dicho esto dio la media vuelta y se alejó con su hermano y sus amigotes.  
-¡Estorbo tu...! -Gúndula no quería quedarse sin la última palabra, pero Jack le tapó la boca rápidamente antes de que terminara la frase.  
-Ya tuvimos demasiados problemas por ahora -dijo seriamente, mientras abría violentamente la puerta del compartimiento y arrojaba su baúl adentro.  
  
Gúndula arrastró de mala gana su baúl y cerró la puerta con un portazo.  
-Ese idiota me va a agarrar de malas un día, y no la va a contar -dijo, furiosa. Jack se encogió de hombros y suspiró-Siempre dices lo mismo... Ella bajó la vista y el tren comenzó a moverse. Había tardado algo más que de costumbre. De pronto, como si se hubiera acordado de algo, alzó la vista y miró a Jack con desaprobación.  
-Por cierto... es verdad lo que dijo el idiota, estuviste tomando, ¿verdad?  
-Pues... sí, por eso se me hizo tarde -murmuró Jack. Gúndula bufó.  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Cuándo vas a parar? ¿Cuándo te estés muriendo de cirrosis? -dijo, aunque ya no parecía molesta, sino triste. El muchacho la miro por momentos con el ceño fruncido, luego volteo violentamente hacia la ventanilla -Ya sabes mis motivos, creo que merezco un poco de apoyo-  
-¡Apoyo!- gritó la chica -lo que necesitas es una paliza y alguien que te detenga, ¿No entiendes que es por tu bien?-  
Él no la miró, pero respondió de cualquier modo -¿Y qué gano con no tomar? ¿Recordar que tendré que pasar otro año en Hogwarts por una estupidez?-  
-Todavía no me explicas por que te quedaste- murmuro Gúndula mirándolo con mayor desaprobación.  
-Ah- Jack torció la boca -te lo explicaré luego, ¿Esta bien?-  
-Como quieras, pero para de tomar -  
-No puedo tomar en Hogwarts, ¿Recuerdas? -dijo él moviendo su mano para que ella lo olvidara, sin embargo la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño y revisar el equipaje del otro. Luego de un buen rato saco un par de botellas -¿Con que no vas a tomar más? -dijo mientras le mostraba la botella de ron, la de whiskey, la de vodka y la de tequila con furia, saco su varita mágica e hizo un movimiento diciendo algunas palabras en voz baja, de repente las bebidas se hicieron totalmente transparentes.  
-¡Oye! ¿Que hiciste?- exigió saber el tipo mientras le arrebataba las botellas a Gúndula.  
-¡Agua!- respondió ella guardando su varita.  
-Oh... que desperdicio- murmuró en voz baja Jack, luego bajo la vista como lo haría un perro abandonado en la calle -quiero que se acabe. -¡No digas eso! Tu vida vale más de lo que crees. -¿Eh? Me refería al año lectivo-  
  
Ella pareció calmarse por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta por que decía eso el chico -No será para tomar, ¿verdad?-  
-¡Eh! -Jack busco por todas partes del compartimiento alguna pista para saber que responder, pero al final se rindió y respondió con la verdad- Bueno, sí...-  
-¡Lo sabía! Jack... si estas más tiempo en Hogwarts por lo menos estaremos más tiempo juntos, mira el lado positivo de las cosas- El chico la miro por un momento y luego suspiró -¿Sabes lo que es pasar a ser la escoria de la clase cuando antes estaba entre los mejores? Perdí todas mis habilidades...-  
-Te he visto hacer magia, así que eso es mentira- murmuro la chica.  
-Bueno, casi todas mis habilidades. Pero a lo que me refiero es que ahora jamás seré ni un caminante de planos ni un piromante-  
-Y de nuevo con la piromancia, ¿Acaso quieres prender fuego a Hogwarts?- Él miro hacia otra parte, sonrojándose -No, solo que las otras ramas de la magia no son tan cálidas-  
  
Gúndula suspiró y sonrió débilmente.  
-Como quieras -murmuró-, pero prométeme algo...  
-¿Si?  
-Que no vas a tomar una gota de alcohol en todo este año -dijo ella, seriamente.  
-¿Eh? Pero...  
-¡Por favor! Jack suspiró y asintió con una mueca-Está bien, prometo no tomar una gota de alcohol en todo este año... -respondió monótonamente. Gúndula le tomó las muñecas con las manos-No cruces los dedos... -Jack suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con resignación.  
-Ok, ok... prometo no tomar una sola gota de alcohol en todo este año...  
-Gracias -sonrió.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Era Penélope Clearwater, de Ravenclaw, acompañada de Percy Weasley, quien era prefecto de Gryffindor.  
-Les informo que en menos de una hora estaremos llegando a Hogwarts, así que sería buen momento para que se pusieran el uniforme -dijo él, hablando en un tono serio y similar al de la profesora McGonnagall.  
-Gracias -murmuró Gúndula tranquilamente. Percy arqueó la ceja al mirar las botellas.  
-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, tomando una. La abrió y olió.  
-Es agua -respondió Gúndula rápidamente. Percy le dio la botella a Jack y lo miró con el ceño fruncido-No hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas -dijo, con cierto aire de superioridad, y se retiró junto con Penélope.  
-¿Y esos? -preguntó Jack.  
-Eran Penélope Clearweater y Percy Weasley, ella va en cuarto y él acaba de ser nombrado prefecto de Gryffindor -contestó ella tranquilamente-. Hablaba como McGonnagall, estuve a punto de carcajearme... -sonrió. Jack frunció el ceño mirando las botellas. Abrió una y tomó un sorbo de agua, pero no dijo nada más.  
-Por cierto... ¿ya te enteraste de la noticia?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Estoy embarazada... ¡Era broma! ¡No pongas esa cara! -rió, pero al instante su semblante se tornó serio-Harry Potter está en el tren. Jack parpadeó confundido.  
-¿Harry Potter? ¿De verdad?  
-Yo misma lo vi, mientras estaba paradota en el andén esperándote -contestó-. Estaba con una familia, a juzgar por el color de su cabello eran los Weasley.  
-Ah- murmuró Jack torciendo la boca -supongo que tengo que saludarlo... despues de todo le debo la vida-  
-¿Mmm? ¿Como es eso?- preguntó la chica algo sorprendida  
-Mi padre dice que si Potter no hubiera detenido al Innombrable, ninguno de sus opositores le habrían detenido y... bueno, habrían muerto- su rostro pareció volverse bastante serio en aquel momento.  
-Ah, tu padre a veces dice cosas interesantes- murmuró la chica. Jack bostezó con fuerza, como queriendo hacerle saber a todos los que estaban en el tren que lo había hecho -Quiero dormir Gun... despiértame cuado lleguemos- El chico lloró desconsoladamente mientras veía a el cielo por la ventanilla, este sería un año muy largo para él.  
  
***  
  
La ceremonia de nombramiento fue bastante normal, aunque Gúndula notó que cuando el sombrero decidía el destino de Potter se detuvo por un buen rato.  
-Pst -llamó la chica a Jack- ¿Y si viene a Ravenclaw?-  
-¿Importará? -preguntó el chico medio aburrido, después de todo ya había estado en seis otras ceremonias similares, en las cuales básicamente lo único que cambiaba eran algunos alumnos y el profesor de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras", que todos los años era distinto.  
  
Al final la única parte que gustaban de verdad los estudiantes más avanzados era la gran comilona, donde podían comer bastante (Por no decir a montones). Gúndula en particular comía de manera acelerada, como no esperando a tragar las cosas antes de empezar a masticar algo distinto.  
-Vas a quedar gorda, o en el peor de los casos vas a morir ahogada- dijo en voz alta el antiguo prefecto de Ravenclaw.  
-¡Cállate! ¡Es que tengo que hacerme yo la comida y solo sé hacer esos horribles sandwiches de jamón en lugar de cosas ricas como cualquier madre haría! Así que no es mi culpa que me guste esta comida- explico la chica entre mordiscos.  
-Como digas- bostezó Jack -voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana- murmuró antes de levantarse y retirarse de la sala, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ninguno de sus problemas por el momento. Gúndula se echo una pata de pollo a la boca cuando noto que Jack ya no estaba -Oye... te quedaras flaco si no comes- pero se encogió los hombros y siguió comiendo.  
-Hubiera sido lindo tener a Potter en Ravenclaw, una lástima- escuchó a alguien de su casa hablar, levanto la vista y asintió.  
-Pero por lo menos no está en Slytherin, ¿Verdad?- Gúndula siempre trataba de ver el lado bueno de las cosas... de lo contrario sería una chica muy depresiva.  
  
Pasaron casi dos horas desde que comenzaron a comer hasta que se levantó la última persona, el profesor Flitwick se le acercó a Gúndula que se había quedado dormida sobre la comida -¿Tu rutina este año va a ser comer y dormir, señorita Erfrut?- De repente Gúndula se despertó -Ah -se sobó los ojos -pues no, voy a ser la primera de la clase, creo -lo último lo dijo bien bajo para que el profesor de Encantamientos, y jefe de la casa Ravenclaw no escuchara.  
-Bien, hay que mostrar el ejemplo a los menores, y sería bueno comenzar por no quedarse dormida mientras comes, ¿Está bien?  
-¡Claro que está bien!- respondió la chica haciendo una mueca -mejor voy a dormir a mi cama-  
-Sí- murmuró el viejito con una sonrisa -será mejor para todos.  
  
Gúndula se puso de pie, y tambaleándose salió del gran comedor rumbo a la Torre de Ravenclaw, situada exactamente en el ala opuesta a la de Gryffindor. La entrada era un enorme reloj de péndulo, de unos dos metros y medio de alto y uno de ancho.  
-¡La contraseña! -exclamó Gúndula, con el ceño fruncido.  
-Garra de águila -contestó el profesor Flitwick, que la había seguido sin que ella se diera cuenta. La puerta de cristal del reloj se abrió, y el péndulo se apartó a la izquierda para dejarla pasar.  
-Gracias -murmuró Gúndula, aún amodorrada.  
-De nada -respondió Flitwick, y Gúndula entró en la Sala Común. Aún ardían algunas brasas en la chimenea que iluminaban un poco el recinto, pero por lo demás la sala estaba en penumbras.  
  
Entró silenciosamente en su dormitorio y se preparaba para dormir cuando escuchó una voz.  
-¿Gúndula? ¿Eres tu? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?  
-Hola, Marissa... -musitó Gúndula-, a mí también me da gusto verte después de todo el verano...  
-Lo siento... pero es que me preocupé algo, no viniste a la Sala Común con todos los demás, ¿verdad? -preguntó la chica, desde su cama.  
-No... me quedé dormida, el profesor Flitwick tuvo que despertarme... -respondió, aunque realmente no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta.  
-Ah... vaya, ¿y cómo te fue en el verano? ¿qué tal lo pasaste? -cuestionó la otra chica, con ánimos de charlar. Gúndula suspiró.  
-Marissa, estoy algo cansada, preferiría dormir. Mañana habrá tiempo para platicar, buenas noches...  
-Buenas no... -Gúndula ya ni siquiera escuchó su respuesta, se había quedado completamente dormida.  
  
***  
  
-¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! -Gúndula se sentó frente a Marissa en el Gran Comedor, y comenzó a llenar su plato con una rapidez sobrehumana.  
-¡Lo intenté, pero estabas dormida como una piedra! -exclamó la otra chica, con el ceño fruncido.  
-No importa... ¿qué nos toca ahorita?  
-Pociones... -contestó la chica automáticamente.  
-Ugh, qué flojera... bonita clase para empezar el año -murmuró Gúndula, que al parecer se había levantado de mal humor.  
-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! Gracias, yo también dormí muy bien -Gúndula se giró hacia la derecha y miró a Jack, quien tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.  
-Buenos días -murmuró ella, bajando la vista al plato.  
  
En ese momento, los sonidos propios del comedor se intensificaron. Todas las miradas estaban puestas, disimulada o directamente, en quien acababa de entrar: Harry Potter. Gúndula le dio un codazo en las costillas a Jack.  
-Mira, ahí está Harry Potter... -dijo, señalándolo con un dedo. La mesa de Ravenclaw quedaba justo al lado de la de Gryffindor, y estaban sentados cerca de la puerta.  
-Sé más discreta... -murmuró Jack, pero él también miraba.  
-Bah, si todos los están viendo de todos modos... -Gúndula calló. Un instante después que Potter entró Bloodimir Malfoy, acompañando a su hermano menor, siendo seguidos por su escolta de amigotes. Gúndula y Jack desviaron la mirada de la puerta para evitar otro enfrentamiento, pero Malfoy dio un manotazo en la mesa, justo al lado del plato de Gúndula.  
  
-Buenos días -saludó sarcásticamente-, parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche... -agregó, sonriendo irónicamente mientras miraba a Jack, quien seguía teniendo un aspecto desaliñado. No había pasado bien la noche, se despertaba constantemente tardando mucho tiempo en volverse a dormir.  
-Eso no te importa -murmuró Jack, dedicándole una mirada asesina.  
-No, en realidad tu no me importas nada, en cambio...  
-¡Quítate de aquí, Malfoy, que me amargas el azúcar! -exclamó Gúndula, mientras le quitaba la mano de la mesa para acercarse la azucarera.  
  
Bloodimir preparaba un insulto para responder cuando una ola de lechuzas entró volando al Gran Comedor. Una lechuza completamente negra trajo un paquete para Gúndula, depositándolo suavemente a la derecha de su plato.  
-Gracias -murmuró ella a la lechuza, sonriendo mientras le acercaba un pedazo de pan.  
-¿Qué las lechuzas no comen ratones o algo así? -preguntó Jack.  
-Pues sí... pero no esperarás que me ponga a cazar ratones ahorita -dijo ella, econgiéndose de hombros. Entonces recordó la presencia de Malfoy se giró para echarlo definitivamente, pero él ya no estaba.  
-Dejalo- murmuró Jack mientras le alcanzaba el azúcar a Gúndula -es mejor no tenerlo cerca- miro de cerca el paquete que tenía Gúndula en las manos -¿Qué crees que pueda ser?-  
-¿Y cómo voy a saber si recién lo estoy abriendo?- preguntó la chica mientras miraba el contenido del paquete, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio que se trataba de un libro bastante grueso -¡Esto es maravilloso!- Jack trató de adivinar de que trataba -¿Teletransportación iluminada, por Morbius White?  
-¿Eh? ¡Eso pedirías tú! ¡Esto es El señor de los anillos, ilustrado por Alan Lee!- gritó mostrándoselo, colocando el libro a escasos milímetros de la nariz de Jack.  
-Ugh, ¿Literatura muggle?  
-Ugh, ¿Bebidas alcohólicas muggle?- respondió la chica de mala gana  
-Oye, si no quieres que tome, entonces no lo menciones.  
-Como digas- murmuró la chica sin prestarle demasiada atención, comenzó a hojear el libro con una velocidad que rivalizaba la forma con la que comía, y por eso no notó un papiro doblado que cayo del libro.  
  
Jack miró el papel y lo levantó -Oye, ¿Y esto?- estaba medio viejo, y cuando Jack lo abrió pudo saber que era algo extraño, estaba escrito con runas antiguas, antes que pudiera comenzar a traducirlo, Gúndula se lo arrebató.  
-¡No leas la correspondencia de los demás!- gritó la chica con lo que parecía ser furia simulada.  
Jack frunció el ceño abiertamente -Eso no es ninguna carta, a menos que en tu casa acostumbren hablar en idiomas perdidos- La chica se ruborizo, teniendo en cuenta que en su casa eran muy anticuados, pero no tanto. Así que levantó la vista y cambio su ceño fruncido por una ligera mueca -La verdad es que lo leeré sola, luego te diré que es- Jack torció la boca -Eso esta escrito en rúnico MUY antiguo, ningún estudiante de quinto puede descifrarlo en menos de tres meses- estiró su brazo en un intento por arrebatarle el papel a la chica, quien lo colocó cerca de su pecho y le miro de reojo.  
-¿Y tu eres mejor?  
-¡Claro! Soy el mejor para descifrar lenguas antiguas, es una de mis especialidades  
-Ah... El año pasado reprobaste la materia  
-Eso es diferente, ¡Dámela!  
-¡Que no!- Gúndula ocultó el papiro dentro de su túnica y miro de arriba abajo al mago adolescente -¿Por que no te afeitaste? ¡Y tampoco te lavaste la cara!-  
  
Jack olvidando por completo el papel se cubrió la cara -Oye, no hables como mi madre En ese momento se acerco el profesor Flitwick sonriendo -Ah, veo que otra vez demuestras haber sido domado Jackie- su sonrisa de oreja a oreja incomodo a ambos, Jack y Gúndula, y puso a reír al resto de los Ravenclaw. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que otra lechuza llegara a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, y más específicamente a la señorita Erfrut, quien confundida levantó la carta que le habían dejado, abrió el sobre y leyó el papel detenidamente, siempre alejándolo de la mirada de Jack.  
-Eh... esto es raro- murmuró la chica torciendo la boca -¿Quién me mandaría esto?  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ironhead interesado.  
-Mmm... una carta de amor, pero no se de quién- no noto el rostro amargado que mostró Jack.  
-¿Carta de amor? ¡Vaya eres una chica suertuda!- declaró Marissa mientras le arrebataba la carta a Gúndula, Jack se preguntó como a él le fue imposible hacer lo mismo momentos antes.  
-¡Oye!- gritó la chica, pero no pudo recuperar la carta hasta que la otra terminó de leerla.  
-Bah, es falsa.  
-¿Falsa?  
-¿No te diste cuenta de la letra? Diría que ha sido alguno de los de Slytherin, es muy... refinada, pero la han escrito con prisa- la chica sonrió cuando dejo la carta sobre la mesa. Mirando nuevamente la carta Gúndula se preguntó si realmente se trataba de algo falso, o era otra cosa.  
-¿Y de quién crees que sea? -preguntó Jack de pronto.  
-No tengo la más mínima idea -murmuró ella, pensativa-. Pero tampoco me importa demasiado, si es de Slytherin es completamente falsa, todos los de ahí me odian -respondió, mientras formaba una bola de papel con la carta para tirarla después en el cesto de basura más cercano.  
  
***  
  
Continuará  
  
***  
  
Notas de Umi: Mm... estoy de vuelta. No me vayan a flamear por mis otros 100000 fics que tengo publicados sin continuar, ¡todo a su tiempo! Este fic planteará una historia alterna a "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal", aunque en algunos puntos se relacionarán. Este fic SÍ pienso continuarlo, además está la ventaja de que acá mis ojos *señala a Dai* va a estar presionándome para que lo continuemos, así que eviten las flames ^^U.  
  
Notas de Dai: La verdad no tengo idea que decir... mmm bueno, ya, la idea es mia y solo mia, :P , nah, mentira jeje, me emociono contribuir en esto por el simple motivo de que ahora estoy leyendo HP por consejo de esta chica (Estoy leyendo como loco... sigh) y bueno, ya necesitaba regresar al mundo de los fics por un tiempo, y bueno, este tal vez sea el unico fic en el que trabajo que llegue a su final. 


	2. No vengo a molestar

El elíxir de los deseos  
  
*** Capítulo II: No vengo a molestar ***  
  
Marissa miró a Gúndula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Y si fuera Marcus Flint? -preguntó.  
-¿El capitán del equipo de quidditch? Nah... no creo que ese sepa siquiera leer -contestó Gúndula con desdén, mientras ella y Marissa tomaban asiento para desayunar.  
-Sería más fácil averiguar quién es si no desecharas todos los candidatos automáticamente -repuso Marissa, con una mueca.  
-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que quiero saber quién es? -cuestionó Gúndula, sirviéndose fruta.  
-Pues... no... Pero seguro que quieres, ¿no? Digo, ¿a quién no le va a interesar saber quién es su admirador secreto?  
Gúndula bufó, exasperada -Marissa, a mí no me interesa simple y sencillamente porque no existe. Punto.  
-Ah, ¿y cómo sabes que no existe? -preguntó Marissa sin dejar de sonreír. Gúndula se encogió de hombros.  
-Tu fuiste la primera en decir que las cartas son falsas, ¿no?  
-Ah... pero esa era una. No me vas a decir que alguien que bromee va a enviar doce cartas en ocho días, ¿o sí?  
-Puede ser un bromista muy persistente, pero no voy a caer en el juego, así que no insistas -esa parecía ser la última palabra al respecto, así que Marissa ya no dijo nada más. Minutos después, las lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor para repartir la acostumbrada correspondencia.  
-Parece que la que insiste no soy yo... -dijo Marissa sonriendo pícaramente mientras Gúndula recibía otra carta. Apenas Gúndula la había terminado, Marissa se la arrebató: "Tus manos son mi caricia, mis acordes cotidianos, te quiero porque tus manos trabajan por la justicia. Tus ojos son mi conjuro contra la mala jornada, te quiero por tu mirada, que mira y siembra futuro. Tu boca que es tuya y mía, tu boca no se equivoca, te quiero porque tu boca sabe gritar rebeldía"-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué lindo! -exclamó Marissa, emocionada como si la carta fuera para ella. Gúndula suspiró con resignación.  
-¡Es un poema de Mario Benedetti! -exclamó, casi molesta-¡Ni siquiera lo escribió completo!  
  
En ese momento entró Jack al comedor. Gúndula lo miró sorprendida.  
-¿Y ahora tu? ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó sonriendo. Jack frunció el ceño.  
-¿De qué? -dijo sentándose.  
-¡Pues te bañaste y te afeitaste! -contestó ella sofocando su risa.  
-Sí, era cierto, Ironhead, ¿será que comenzaste a usar el cerebro y descubriste lo que significa la higiene personal? -habló una desagradable voz a sus espaldas. Era Bloodimir Sabboth Malfoy, que como todos esos días, no podía pasar a la mesa de Slytherin sin antes molestar un poco por Ravenclaw. Gúndula lo miró con desprecio y después se dirigió a Jack:  
-Oye Jack, ¿no oyes una voz algo molesta? Algo así como una víbora entrometida...  
-¿Tu también la oyes? Y yo que creía que eran los estandartes de Slytherin...  
-¡Pero qué agresividad, señorita Erfurt! -exclamó Malfoy con voz irónica, ignorando completamente a Jack-Yo que venía en son de paz...  
-Pues lárgate con tu paz lejos, donde no te vea -dijo Gúndula, y volteándole la cara comió un bocado de sandía.  
  
Malfoy suspiró con fastidio-Ya te dije que no vengo a molestar...  
-¿No? ¿Sabes hacer otra cosa?  
-...vengo a hablar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto? -agregó Malfoy, volviendo a ignorar a Jack.  
-¿Un minuto? -contestó Gúndula-No, tengo cuatro palabras: vete a la...  
-Ush -dijo Bloodimir antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase-, contigo no se puede hablar.  
-No, yo sólo hablo con personas con un IQ superior a 3 -sonrió ella.  
-¿Entonces cómo le hablas a Ironhead?  
-Oh... es un caso especial -contestó Gúndula sonriendo.  
-¿Y yo no? -Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa, que por primera vez no era ni sarcástica ni burlona; esto sorprendió tanto a Gúndula como a Jack.  
-No, tu sólo eres uno del montón -contestó ella secamente.  
-Pues habrá que cambiar eso -repuso Malfoy, y dando la media vuelta se alejó.  
  
Gúndula lo miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Y a ese idiota qué le pasa? -preguntó Jack, notablemente molesto.  
-Yo qué se -contestó ella-, ¿de cuándo acá quiere "hablar"? Que hable con su hermano, que parece que salió igualito a él... -agregó, señalando a Draco Malfoy que ahora charlaba con su hermano en susurros medio siniestros.  
A Marissa se le iluminaron los ojos en ese momento, volvió a leer la carta, luego miró a los hermanos Malfoy y finalmente a Gúndula que ahora regañaba a Jack por alguna estupidez que hizo en las vacaciones -¡Ya lo descubrí!- declaró con toda confianza, le guiñó con el ojo izquierdo a Gúndula antes de apuntar hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
-¿Qué fue lo que descubrió?- le preguntó Jack a Gúndula sin dirigirle la mirada a Marissa.  
  
Gúndula pareció golpear una mosca en el aire mientras hacía una mueca tosca -Está loca, piensa que las cartas son reales.  
-¡Claro que lo son! ¡Las mandó Malfoy!  
A Jack esto no le sonó en lo más mínimo gracioso -Sí, como si ese idiota se fijara en...- paró de hablar cuando Gúndula le dedicó una mirada asesina y trató de arreglar lo que estaba por decir con -alguien de Ravenclaw-  
  
-¿Qué tengo de malo?- exigió saber Gúndula, nunca dejó de mirar severamente a Jack, y si las miradas pudieran derretir, congelar, matar y robar el alma todo al mismo tiempo, habría varias lapidas con el nombre "Ironhead Jack" en ellas.  
-Emm...- murmuró Jack mirando a Marissa con cara de "Ayuda, ¿Por favor?".  
Inmediatamente la otra chica decidió ayudar al muchacho a salir de aquel aprieto, aunque seguramente luego le exigiría que le devolviera el favor -Creo que Jack no quería decir nada despectivo Guncita...  
De inmediato la mirada de la chica se debatió entre atacar también a Marissa, no hacerle caso e incrementar el castigo, o dejarlo de lado. Afortunadamente para los de Ravenclaw (Que la verdad les convenía que no hubiera disputas teniendo en cuenta que Snape estaba cerca) y especialmente para Jack, Gúndula decidió perdonarlo "por ahora". Y decidió salir del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a su primera clase del día, Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick.  
Apenas se retiró la otra chica, Marissa acercó el rostro de Jack al suyo y le sonrió furtivamente, algo que a éste no le agrado en lo absoluto -Mira, las cosas son así, me debes cinco Galleones, o cinco favores-  
-¿Cinco? ¡Pero solo me diste uno!  
-Sí, pero si sigue así la cosa para final del año Gúndula estará en los brazos de Malfoy, y eso vale bastante más que cinco favores o incluso Galleones.  
El chico se debatió entre no hacerle caso a la alumna de quinto, o entregarle el dinero, pero cuando pensó en la alternativa que se le había impuesto frunció el ceño -Gúndula no haría eso- de cualquier manera le entrego seis Galleones a Marissa.  
  
Durante toda la mañana no hubo una sola cosa interesante además de las cartas, eso es si no tenemos en cuenta un pequeño rumor que Harry Potter, el famoso niño que había sido el fin de lord Voldemort, sería el nuevo integrante para el equipo de Gryffindor, muy probablemente como buscador de la snitch dorada. Pero todos esos cuchicheos le tenían sin cuidado a Jack, y éste suponía que lo mismo iba para Gúndula. Más bien quería concentrarse en su clase favorita (Se trataba de una clase especial, Piromancia) aunque en realidad ya se sabía la clase de arriba abajo, incluyendo la de nivel avanzado que daban en séptimo. Y ya terminada la clase se decidió a buscar a Gúndula, o en su defecto Marissa para que le explicara bien lo de las cartas y su relación con Malfoy, después de todo, el asunto le traía mala espina.  
  
Pero no encontró a ninguna de las dos, parecía que se habían ido a algún lado justo después de su clase de Transformaciones, y esto le pareció todavía más raro que el pensamiento de Malfoy enamorado de Gúndula, teniendo en cuenta que siempre almorzaban juntos, desde hacía cuatro años. Cuando se había decidido a ir directamente al Gran Comedor, escuchó una conversación que parecía llevarse a cabo a la vuelta del pasillo.  
-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? -era, indudablemente, la voz de Gúndula.  
-Bueno, el sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade... -empezó a hablar su interlocutor. Jack abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, pues la voz parecía pertenecer a Bloodimir Sabboth Malfoy, y no sonaba tan repulsiva.  
-Sí, ¿y eso qué?  
-Pues... -¿estaba nervioso?-Quería invitarte a tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas, o en algún otro lugar, donde quieras.  
  
Ahora no sólo eran los ojos, era la boca de Jack la que se abría a niveles desproporcionados. Gúndula reía, ¿era una risa nerviosa o una risa irónica?  
-¿Y tu piensas que te voy a decir que sí? -Irónica-Malfoy, por favor...  
-¿Por qué habrías de decir que no?  
-Porque eres un imbécil arrogante y odioso, lo único que has hecho desde que te conozco es insultarme a mí y a Jack.  
-Ah, es por él, ¿no?  
-¿Qué tiene él que ver?  
-Tu fuiste quién lo mencionó.  
-Ush, tu ya de plano no usas el cerebro, Malfoy. ¿Tu piensas que yo te voy a creer que estás interesado en mí?  
-¿Y por qué no podría? No seas tan dura contigo misma...  
-No es por mí, imbécil, es por tí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si me lo dices de una vez te tienes que ahorrar todo el proceso de la "conquista"... -Ahora ella se oía muy, muy enojada.  
-Ya te lo dije: quiero salir contigo -Gúndula soltó otra carcajada.  
-Ajá. Malfoy, no eres más que un desgraciado que se la vive fastidiando, ¿crees que me interesaría siquiera salir contigo? es más, ¿crees que pensaría siquiera que tu realmente quisieras salir conmigo?  
-Precisamente por eso: dices que soy un desgraciado que sólo está fastidiando, no me conoces.  
-Y tu me conoces menos a mí.  
-Y por eso quiero salir contigo. ¿Ahora huyes?  
-No huyo, simplemente me harté de tus sandeces. Suéltame.  
-No hasta que me digas que sí.  
-Bueno, ¿podrías entonces acompañarme a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona? Seguro ella sí te daría una cita... -Malfoy no contestaba-Suéltame de una buena vez, Malfoy, o no respondo.  
-Ah, ¿si? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
  
Jack ahora estaba tan enojado como Gúndula, y dio un salto hacia donde estaban con la intención de golpear a Malfoy.  
-¡Que la sueltes! ¿No escuchaste? -gritó. Sin embargo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Malfoy estaba un metro alejado de Gúndula, sobándose el rostro de la bofetada que le había plantado ella.  
-Muy bien -dijo Malfoy enojado e ignorando (por milésima vez) a Jack-, no vayas conmigo, pero deberías saber que los Malfoy siempre conseguimos lo que queremos.  
-Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo, como para no obtener algo, en tu caso.  
Al escuchar eso Malfoy le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la chica, llena de malicia e incluso a Jack le pareció que también había un poco de odio, pero luego se calmó y sonrió como un niño en navidad a punto de recibir sus regalos -Ya lo veremos, Erfurt- y entonces se alejó sin decir más.  
  
Jack miró de arriba abajo a Gúndula -¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó medio indignado y medio preocupado, de vez en cuando volvía a mirar hacia el pasillo como esperando que Bloodmir volviera a aparecer.  
-Tenía razón, es falsa- murmuró para sí misma la chica, luego levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Jack -. Tengo que saber que busca, o tal vez lo consiga por otros medios-  
Jack torció la boca no entendiendo del todo -¿Qué puede buscar de tí?  
-Pues...- respondió la chica pensando en todas sus pertenencias, las más caras seguían estando en su casa, y de las que tenía en Hogwarts lo único que tenía aparte de lo que cualquier otra persona poseería era el libro de El Señor de los Anillos, versión ilustrada por Alan Lee...  
-Mmm, ¿Querrá robarme mi libro favorito?  
Jack casi cae al suelo cuando escuchó eso -¿Hablas del libro que te mandaron? Malfoy nunca buscaría algo que proviniera de literatura muggle-  
  
Gúndula estaba a punto de darle una tunda a Jack por hablar despectivamente de su libro preferido, pero decidió que tenía razón en eso -Entonces es otra cosa... bueno, ya lo pensaré, ahora vamos a comer- arrastró a Jack al Gran Comedor con tal prisa que éste cayó y casi rodó por el suelo.  
  
Durante todo el almuerzo no hubo ni la más mínima señal de Marissa, y aparentemente el mayor de los Malfoy tampoco había ido a comer. Esto le preocupaba más a Jack que a Gúndula por algún motivo, algo que a éste no le pareció muy gracioso teniendo en cuenta que con los Malfoy cualquier cosa fea podría pasar.  
-Te digo que debe de haber algo, tienes que pensar- murmuraba Jack  
-Eres muy inteligente cuando se trata de apuntar lo obvio, ¿Verdad, Jackie? -Preguntó Gúndula algo enfadada antes de levantar su copa para tomar un jugo de naranja.  
-Pues... supongo... -dijo el otro bajando la vista -escucha, tengo clases de Lectura de Runas Antiguas...- bajó la voz tanto que apenas podría haber sido un susurro, hasta que gritó -¡Claro!  
  
Gúndula miró al chico con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué?  
-¿Recuerdas lo que se te cayó del libro?  
-Mmm... ¿Un pergamino viejo en un idioma olvidado?  
-¡Claro que sí estúpida! Seguro tiene algún hechizo poderoso, o tal vez alguna maldición antigua, ¿No lo crees? -Por supuesto que Jack jamás notó la cara de enojo que mostró Gúndula cuando escuchó el insulto, y casi tampoco nota cuando ella se levantó y alejó de él.  
-Eh, ¿Por qué no me lo das y lo traduzco?- murmuró Jack levantando la vista, sólo en ese momento notó que Gúndula ya no estaba con él.  
  
Pasaron tres días y Gúndula todavía no le hablaba, Jack estaba pasando por un tiempo algo difícil, (Aunque fuera corto) así que decidió ir a pedir consejo a Hagrid (Algo que probaría que no es el más inteligente de Hogwarts). Le explicó el problema de que Gúndula no le hablaba, pero más importante le pareció el de Malfoy.  
-Bueno -dijo Hagrid sonriendo -no te preocupes si piensas que Gúndula te dejará por Malfoy, después de todo eres conocido por la buena suerte-  
-¿Buena suerte?- preguntó confundido el muchacho.  
-Bueno, por lo que hiciste el año pasado, me sorprende que Dumbledore te dejara repetir...  
-... Un gran hombre, Dumbledore -murmuraron ambos al unísono, y se sonrieron al escuchar al otro.  
-De cualquier manera -dijo Jack poniéndose serio -no creo que Gúndula salga con Malfoy, pero si ese pergamino es algo que Malfoy quiere... seguro debe de ser algo peligroso, ¿No sabes si los padres de Gúndula eran Mortífagos?  
Esto casi hace que Hagrid escupiera su horrible te -¿Mortífagos? ¡Los Erfurt! Que tonterías dices muchacho, cada vez más loco...  
-¿Entonces qué hay en ese pergamino que es tan importante?  
-Pues yo no sé, tal vez algún encantamiento poderoso, o por ahí una poción, pero no debe tener nada que ver con el Innombrable -Hagrid estaba realmente confundido y no quería escuchar otra cosa después de eso, asi que se disculpo con Jack diciéndole que tenia mucho trabajo.  
  
Cuando Jack llegó a la Sala Común, vio a Gúndula sentada en una mesa haciendo la tarea, o al menos lo intentaba, ya que Marissa estaba a su lado y no paraba de parlotear emocionada sobre algo. Pensó entonces que sería bueno si trataba que Gúndula le volviera hablar, al menos por un tiempo.  
-Hola -saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Gúndula se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se preparó para irse. Jack suspiró con fastidio-¡Ahora qué fue lo que hice! -ella continuó ignorándolo, y en un dos por tres ya se había metido en su dormitorio. Jack volteó a ver a Marissa, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.  
-Gracias, ahora tendré que quitarle al mal humor antes de contarle lo que estaba...  
-¿Qué fue lo que le hice? -preguntó Jack, exasperado.  
-Ah, no sé, no me ha dicho nada. Pero, por si te interesa, te digo que le aceptó la cita a Malfoy...  
-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Jack, sorprendido y enojado, pues Marissa no parecía estar mintiendo.  
-Es en serio, aceptó salir con él... Oye, yo que tu no haría eso... ¡Oye!  
  
Jack se puso de pie y se dirigió con rapidez a los dormitorios de chicas, para después tocar violentamente la puerta del de Gúndula.  
-¿Quién es? -se oyó desde adentro, y no se oía de buen humor.  
-Soy yo -contestó Jack, tampoco de buenas.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Vas a abrir la puerta? -dijo, enojado. Se oyeron pasos fuertes, como de berrinche, y la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Primero me dejas de hablar así nada más! ¡Y luego me dice Marissa que le aceptaste la cita a Malfoy! -agregó.  
  
Gúndula desvió la mirada, como si no quisiera verlo a él, pero seguía enojada.  
-¿Y a tí qué te importa si salgo o no con Malfoy?  
-¡Ah! ¡Ahora no me importas! Eres mi amiga y Malfoy es un imbécil, ¡tu lo sabes y aún así sales con él! ¿Qué te pasa? -en ese momento notó que muchos de los que estaban en la sala común los miraban, tanto de modo disimulado como directamente. Gúndula también lo notó y eso sólo la puso peor.  
-Pásale, si vamos a gritar al menos que no nos oigan -dijo bruscamente, automáticamente Jack entró en el dormitorio, la puerta cerrándose con brusquedad a sus espaldas.  
  
-Oh, ahora viene la reconciliación -murmuró Marissa en tono irónico a su amiga Janice.  
  
Los dormitorios de chicas no eran diferentes a los de chicos, excepto porque todo parecía estar más ordenado, quitando el pequeño detalle de que no apestaban. Sin embargo, una mezcla desagradable de perfumes flotaba en el ambiente, por lo que puede decirse que sí apestaba.  
-Ush, estas... -Gúndula pareció contener el insulto mientras habría de golpe la ventana-, ellas y sus perfumes odiosos.  
Jack suspiró para llamar su atención-¿Hola?  
-Ah, sí... -murmuró, sentándose en su cama, gesto que Jack imitó-¿En qué estábamos?  
-Te dije que Malfoy es un imbécil y que cómo podías salir con él a pesar de eso.  
La expresión de Gúndula cambió radicalmente-¿Te importa mucho? -cuestionó, clavando su mirada en la de él.  
-Eh... -Jack miró para otra parte mientras buscaba una respuesta-Pues claro, eres mi amiga y no quisiera que terminaras con ese idiota, sabes que no te quiere realmente.  
-¿Te importa mucho? -Gúndula repitió la pregunta, buscándole la mirada otra vez. Jack suspiró.  
-Sí, ya te dije... -murmuró, tratando de desviar la mirada otra vez, pero fue ella quien bajó la vista.  
-En fin... -suspiró-, me enojé contigo porque seguías con lo del papelito ese. Son cosas de mi familia y me molestó que insistieras cuando ya te había dicho que no...  
-Bueno, yo sólo quería ayudar... -contestó Jack, con una mueca. Gúndula sonrió.  
-Lo sé, pero no vuelvas a insistir con eso, ¿si?  
Él sonrió-¿Eso significa que me perdonas? -Gúndula sonrió.  
-Al final siempre termino perdonándote, ¿no?  
-Claro -contestó Jack, retomando su tono de voz habitual.  
-Mm... nunca me gustaron las cervezas de mantequilla -murmuró ella, pensativa.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
-Que Malfoy va a invitarme una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Jack frunció el ceño-¿Y tienes que ir de todas formas?  
-Necesito averiguar qué es lo que quiere para alejarlo de él -musitó.  
-¿Te invitó a Las Tres Escobas? Bien, pues yo también voy (no pensaba ir a Hogsmeade, pero no te voy a dejar sola con él) -para su sorpresa, Gúndula soltó una carcajada.  
-Uy, no me vaya a lanzar un Avada Kedavra -murmuró ella, sarcásticamente. Jack arrugó el entrecejo.  
-Pues aún así no me convences...  
-Podría traer problemas, mejor déjalo así...  
-¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Que de la noche a la mañana cambiaste de opinión sobre él?  
-Oh, yo tengo mis métodos -sonrió ella, guiñándole un ojo. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
-Disculpen, ¿ya terminaron o me espero otro rato? Digo, para evitarme las partes pornog...  
-¡Deja de joder y entra de una vez, Janice! -gritó Gúndula para evitar que dijera la frase, aunque ya se había ruborizado. La muchacha entró a la habitación con un estrépito y al instante frunció el entrecejo.  
-Huele horrible aquí -murmuró mientras sacaba su varita y decía unas palabras, momentos después toda la recámara olía a una desagradable colonia barata-. Oye, Guncita, ¿ya terminaste el ensayo de Binns? Es que me quedé dormida en la clase...  
-No he terminado -contestó secamente Gúndula, ya de su color normal. Jack, por su parte, aún escondía la cabeza entre los hombros. Miró a ambas chicas por un momento y luego salió corriendo, se detuvo para mirar a Gúndula directamente a la cara.  
-Recuerda, te seguiré.  
-Ay, bueno, lo que sea... -musitó ella fastidiada -Haz lo que quieras, pero asegúrate de que no te vea, y ya sabes de quién hablo -luego se recostó en su cama, murmurando algo de 'perfume barato' y 'estas...'.  
  
***  
  
Continuará  
  
***  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Umi: Bueno, antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic a una persona que me cae muy bien (tan loca como yo o quizás más ;)): para mi querida amiga Fleur ^^, y te prometo que este sí lo continúo... *sonrojo* ¡y el otro también! Por cierto, si notan un EXTREMO parecido entre Bloodimir Sabboth Malfoy (Le pusimos dos nombres para que diera más "impacto" *lol*) y su adorable hermanito Draco, es porque lo son =P, y ambos vienen a ser una copia a escala de Lucius Malfoy, pero eso se explicará después.  
  
Dai: Mmm *mira para todas partes* pues yo ya quiero pasar al otro año, asi que vamos a trabajar bastante en este fic, y espero que coseche reviews :P.  
  
Umi: Por cierto, si tienen alguna duda de quién soy (que ni han de saber =P) pueden ir a mi profile: , y el del señor acá es . 


	3. La cita revoltosa

El elíxir de los deseos  
  
***  
  
Captítulo III: La cita revoltosa  
  
***  
  
Gúndula despertó el sábado por la mañana con la mente nublada y un rubor intenso en las mejillas. Había tenido un sueño muy... peculiar. Era aún temprano, así que decidió seguir dormida, pero no logró conciliar el sueño otra vez. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas, ¿qué clase de sueño había sido ese? No era normal soñar ese tipo de cosas, especialmente cuando hacía tanto frío. Se subió las mantas hasta el cuello, aquel otoño estaba siendo muy gélido a diferencia de los años anteriores. Sin embargo, ella no tenía nada de frío. Se levantó, vistió y salió a la sala común. Tal vez ahí podría pensar mejor, en un ambiente menos bochornoso.  
  
Se sentó frente a la chimenea, donde todavía ardían algunas brasas. Sí, definitivamente ahí no hacía tanto calor, así que se quedo en aquel lugar para estar sola. Su mente ya no estaba en aquel sueño, más bien pensó en lo que pasaría aquel día en Hogsmeade, y más que nada se preguntaba qué era lo que Malfoy quería.   
  
Así que se quedo sentada frente a la cálida chimenea durante por lo menos tres horas, por momentos teniendo ideas vagas de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sabboth, pero por otros su mente se ponía en blanco. Hubiera deseado poder leer la mente, así le hubiera sido más fácil descubrir qué era lo que tramaba el chico de Slytherin.  
  
En algún momento de la mañana, bajó Jack las escaleras, acompañado de otro chico de sexto, ella creyó que se trataba de un tal Bux. Ambos muchachos la miraron por momentos, Jack le hizo señas al otro para que siguiera su camino, y éste se retiró. Ambos, Jack y Gúndula se quedaron mirándose por momentos.   
  
-Así que vas a ir con Malfoy... bueno, ya sabes lo que voy a hacer.  
  
-Pues si te llega a ver, no sólo vas a tener que enfrentarte a él, yo misma te voy a matar con mis propias manos si te entrometes mucho -la mirada que le dedicó al otro fue algo que le sorprendió.  
  
-¿Hice algo malo acaso?  
  
Ella se sonrojó y miró de nuevo a la fogata -No es de tu incumbencia... de cualquier manera -dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba el reloj para entrar a la sala comun de Ravenclaw -¿Desde cuándo tienes secuases como Malfoy?  
  
-Ah, hablas de Bastian -murmuró Jack mirando hacia la misma dirección que la chica -, pues somos medio amigos desde el año pasado, sabes a él tambien lo amenazaron con quedarse de... tal vez no debí decir eso.  
  
-... Si no estaría tan ocupada con este asunto de Malfoy, en estos momentos te estaría obligando a que me dijeras que $%$% pasó el año pasado... -bajó la vista para mirar su reloj y luego frunció el ceño -bueno, ya me voy, mi "cita" con Sabboth es en una hora.  
  
Ella se retiró silenciosamente de la sala común de Ravenclaw, y él en lo único que pudo pensar fue en "¿Ahora lo llama por su nombre?". Pero no dudó en seguir a la chica e irse despúes directo a "Las Tres Escobas".  
  
Jack no es lo que se diría un gran espía, o un ninja, pero si hay alguna cosa que sabe hacer es improvisar. Así que ahora estaba improvisando, y decidió salir a Hogsmeade antes que Malfoy y Gúndula. Buscó rápidamente un sitio algo apartado en el negocio, y trató de no prestarle atención a las bebidas alcohólicas que pasaban frente suyo, aunque era demasiado temprano como para tomar.   
  
Estaba en la parte más oscura del lugar, si eso se podía en la mañana, oculto tras un pilar de madera mirando de reojo la entrada, y tuvo que pedir algo para desayunar despúes de que varios meseros amenazaran con correrlo del lugar si no comía algo. Y cuando Bloodmir Sabboth Malfoy entro en Las Tres Escobas fue el momento en el que se ocultó debajo de la mesa, luego entro Gúndula, quien no traía una cara de buenos amigos. Ambos caminaron hasta una mesa más o menos en el centro del lugar y se sentaron, comenzaron a hablar de cosas que Jack no alcanzaba a escuchar.   
  
Jack frunció el ceño molesto -Esto no me gusta mucho... -murmuró cuando comenzó a acercarse a la mesa de Malfoy y Gúndula, fue cuerpo a tierra, como si estuviera en alguna guerra en la que ser visto significaba la muerte. Había dejado el desayuno a medio empezar, aunque ya estaba pagado. Cuando se detuvo estaba a poco más de tres metros de distancia de la "pareja" y ya podía escuchar, pero no tardó en querer acercarse más, tanto que se escondió debajo de la mesa, milagrosamente sin ser notado.   
  
-La verdad no entiendo que le ves a Ironhead, digo, es sangreimpura, pero bueno, como sea ahora estás conmigo, ¿Verdad? -dijo Bloodmir con una sonrisa malvada, como si ya estuviera cerca de alcanzar lo que necesitaba.   
  
-Ah, lo que sea -respondió Gúndula mirando para todas partes, buscando el lugar donde Jack estaría escondido, finalmente notó que había pisado algo grande, bajó la vista para ver al "espía" que le sonreía de manera algo estúpida mientras se sobaba el pie que ella acababa de pisarle. Gúndula dijo nada, sino que alzó la vista y le sonrió a Malfoy mirándolo a los ojos: -¿Y por qué de un día para el otro cambiaste de opinión sobre mí?  
  
Malfoy sonrió todavía más -Pues, lo mismo podría decir yo de usted, señorita Erfurt, ¿No lo crees? -su sonrisa se convirtió pronto en una mueca.   
  
-Claro, quería saber si era verdadero o solo otra broma de mal gusto... pero no descubro la respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿Me harías el favor de decirme cual es?  
  
-Es verdadero -dijo Malfoy-, siempre te quise, sólo que tus contactos no eran del todo lo mejor... Este año es mi último año en Hogwarts, así que decidí que eso no debía ser un impedimento. No, ya no más -murmuró esto último como si lo dijera para sí mismo.  
  
Gúndula frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso, la verdad no sonaba ni lo más mínimo a algo verdadero. Pero para la mala suerte de ella, y en especial de Jack, Malfoy decidio cruzar sus piernas, acto en el cual golpeó a la pobre imitación de ninja directo en el rostro. Cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de mirar debajo de la mesa, Gúndula le tomó el rostro con la mano.  
  
-Bloodimir, ¿podrías traerme un jugo de naranja de la barra? La mesera está tardándose mucho... -dijo, sonriéndole como si de verdad estuviera enamorada de él.  
  
-Ah... claro -contestó él, aunque son sonrisa fue más una mueca. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la barra. Gúndula miró debajo del mantel  
  
-¡Sal de ahí! -exclamó en voz baja.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Si te pezca aquí vamos a tener problemas, mejor cámbiate de mesa...  
  
-¿Adónde? -dijo Jack, viendo que las mesas de alrdedor estaban ocupadas.  
  
-¡Y yo qué se! ¡Rápido! -murmuró Gúndula, viendo que a Malfoy ya le habían entregado el jugo.  
  
-Pero... -Jack recibió una patada por parte de Gúndula y tuvo que callarse.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Malfoy, sentándose.  
  
-Oh... no, nada en absoluto -contestó ella, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras tomaba algo de jugo-. Por cierto, ¿por qué quisiste que nos viéramos tan temprano? Digo, venir a desayunar no era mi idea de una cita...   
  
  
  
Malfoy sonrió-Para que pudiéramos pasar el día entero juntos. En Hogwarts no podemos vernos mucho, sería justo tener un día entero para nosotros...  
  
-Claro -sonrió Gúndula preguntándose cómo aguantaría a Malfoy un día entero. Debajo de la mesa, Jack sintió ganas de golpear a Malfoy, pero se abstuvo.   
  
-Bueno, ¿despúes de esto a dónde quiere ir? -cuestionó Malfoy.  
  
-No sé... a donde quieras -contestó Gúndula con desdén-. No tengo muchas ganas de comer, ¿podemos irnos ya? -agregó. En realidad se moría de hambre, pero comenzaba a inquietarse: Sabboth podría descubrir a Jack en cualquier momento y eso significaba problemas.  
  
-Está bien... -dijo Bloodimir, poniéndose de pie. Gúndula se limitó a sonreír y salir detrás de él. Jack salió de la mesa (dándose un golpe en la cabeza) apresurádamente y los siguió.  
  
Jack seguía a Gúndula y Malfoy alejado unos diez metros, siempre ocultándose detrás de postes o botes de basura para no ser descubierto. Por su parte, Gúndula no hacía caso de todo lo que Malfoy parloteaba sobre su familia, sino que trataba de buscar de reojo a su amigo.   
  
-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Malfoy. Podría ser un desgraciado, pero no era estúpido y notaba cuando no le prestaban atención.  
  
-¿A mí? Nada... Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa -respondió ella.  
  
-¿Por qué? -pareció que esto le subió el ego a Malfoy, como si fuera él motivo de nerviosismo.  
  
-Por nada en especial -Gúndula pareció notar esto y quiso bajarlo de su nubo de petulancia. Continuó caminando por la calle, sin ir a ningún lugar en específico.  
  
Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y Jack se detuvo para guardar su distancia.  
  
-¿Jack? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No dijiste que te quedarías en la escuela? -de la nada apareció Bastian Bux, quien tenía la costumbre de hablar a gritos. Malfoy y Gúndula, unos metros más adelante, se detuvieron. Jack jaló a Bastian y lo metió en la dulcería que estaba en esa esquina.  
  
-Nada, en realidad... vine a comprar dulces, sí -contestó sonriendo.  
  
-Ah... ¡qué bien! Así ya tengo compañero para ir al bar más tarde -dijo el chico, sonriendo.  
  
-Eh... dudo que pueda... -murmuró Jack, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No crees además que es demasiado temprano para tomar?  
  
-Pero no dije que fuéramos ahora, son las once de la mañana. En unas horas más...   
  
-No sé, Bastian, creo que mejor...  
  
-¿Van a comprar algo o no? -en ese momento se escuchó la voz de un malhumorado dependiente.  
  
-Claro... -murmuró Jack, y compró algunos chocolates.  
  
Al salir de la dulcería, Gúndula y Malfoy ya no estaban en la calle. Jack frunció el ceño y se dedicó a buscarlos en los alrededores, siendo seguido por Bastian, quien no hacía más que comerse todos los chocolates de Jack. Despúes de estar más de una hora buscando infructuosamente, decidió que el hambre le había ganado y se metieron en un café para comer algo.  
  
-¿Si vas a acompañarme al bar más tarde? -Bastian no paraba de insistir en eso.  
  
-No -contestó secamente Jack, mientras comía un trozo de pastel.  
  
-¿Por qué? Ah, vamos, sólo serán un par de horas, de todas formas tenemos que regresar al colegio a más tardar las nueve.  
  
-¡Por eso! ¡Es demasiado temprano para tomar!  
  
-Oh, ¿y si compramos algo?  
  
-No quiero, Bastian, no insistas con eso -contestó Jack. La verdad es que habría querido decir que sí, pero había hecho una promesa y ahora tenía que cumplirla.   
  
Bastian frunció el ceño-Qué nena eres. Bueno, al menos acompáñame, no tienes que tomar nada...  
  
Jack suspiró-Está bien... lo pensaré -contestó con resignación. Bastian sonrió, pues aunque no conociera demasiado a Jack, sabía que eso significaba un sí.  
  
Por su parte, Gúndula y Malfoy se habían metido en un restaurante, también para desayunar, y como ella no vio señas de Jack, se entregó tranquila a la comida (despúes de todo, Malfoy iba a pagar). Él la miró comer, sorprendido de que alguien pudiera comer tan rápido. Gúndula comía más rápido que lo que Malfoy tardaba en insultar a Jack despúes de verlo (menos de un segundo).   
  
-¿Qué harás despúes de Hogwarts, Bloodimir? -preguntó Gúndula sonriendo cuando hubo terminado de desayunar.  
  
-No lo sé bien aún -contestó él-, probablemente empezaré a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, como mi padre -contestó.  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que tu quisieras hacer?  
  
Malfoy parpadeó-¿Yo? Pues eso, quiero trabajar en el Ministerio -dijo secamente. Gúndula frunció el ceño. Cualquiera que hubiese hablando más de dos minutos con Malfoy sabría que lo único que quería en la vida era lograr que Voldemort regresara, o bien convertirse él mismo en su sucesor, acabando con todos los sangre-sucia y los muggles.  
  
-Claro -murmuró ella bajando la vista.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Bloodimir, fingiendo interés.   
  
-No tengo idea -sonrió ella. Claro que sabía bien lo que quería: escribir. No sabía si en el Profeta o como muggle, incluso, pero quería escribir. Sin embargo no iba a decirle nada a Malfoy, no quería que supiera nada más de ella, es más, en ese momento deseó más que nunca salir corriendo. Eso de fingir no se le daba muy bien, y odiaría delatarse estúpidamente frente a Malfoy.   
  
-Oh... bueno, aún tienes dos años para pensar -contestó Sabboth tranquilamente. Gúndula asintió y miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las doce y media del mediodía. Ya había estado con Malfoy un poco más de dos horas. Sonrió para sí misma, eso era más de lo que cualquier persona podría hacer.  
  
Para la una de la tarde, Gúndula y Bloodimir ya habían terminado de comer. Despúes de perder el tiempo un varias de horas más vagando por Hogsmeade, visitando algunas tiendas sin comprar nada (a pesar de que más de una vez Malfoy estuvo más que dispuesto a comprarle algo a Gúndula, sin que ella aceptara jamás), decidieron ir al parque. Jack, por su parte, acompañó a Bastian hasta Hog's Head, una "taberna de mala muerte" (como Gúndula lo habría llamado) donde el chico se dispuso a comprar alguna bebida alcohólica, Jack haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no tomar y/o comprar algo para él. Se calmo un poco cuando Bastian le pidió ir al parque de Hogsmeade, el cual sería un lugar perfecto para buscar a Gúndula. Para su alivio se sentaron sobre un árbol algo oculto, pero lo suficientemente alto como para ver todo el parque. Jack se sorprendió de la cantidad de alcohol que Bastian podía tomar, y la velocidad con la que lo hacía, casi le hacia acordar a Gúndula cuando come, pero luego de un rato de verlo tomar bebidas de magos, decidió continuar con su avistaje del lugar.  
  
-Oye Jackie, ¿Y dónde está tu Guncita?  
  
Jack frunció el ceño cuando escuchó hablar a Bux, pero no le dirigió la mirada al responderle -No es ni mía ni Guncita -murmuró algo rojo de cara, y no por el alcohol como Bastian.  
  
-Si siempre le dices así... bueno, a veces.  
  
-El hecho de que yo le diga así, no te da ese derecho.  
  
-¿Y cómo besa? -Jack hubiera jurado que la pregunta que quería hacer Bastian era otra mucho más compremetedora, pero decidió que el muchacho le tenía el suficiente respeto como para pasar la raya.  
  
-No se, no somos novios. -Fue una respuesta tan seca que Bastian parpadeo repetidas veces, miró a Jack y rejurjitó el alcohol directo en la cara de éste, luego estalló en una risa casi contagiosa, que al chico Ironhead no le pareció en lo más mínimio graciosa.  
  
-¡Mira lo que haces! -gritó Jack furioso quitándose lo que podía de la bebida alcohólica de Bastian, jamás pensó sentir tanta repulsión por ese tipo de bebidas.  
  
-¡Bah! -murmuró Bastian claramente borracho, como saliendo de la etapa del mono y entrando en la del león de a poquito -Lo que passshaaa, es que eres un marica, ¡Eso pasa!  
  
-¡Tú no sabes a quien insultas!  
  
-¡O claro que lo se! Pedazo de... ¡Gah! Te debieron expulsar, ¿Sabes? Tanto como a Tu-Sabes-Quien en la época que venia a Hogwarts -Bastian volteo la mirada hacia la izquierda y se calló, para quedarse mirando el cielo con su botella en la mano.  
  
Jack estaba por responder algo, pero volteó hacia la derecha, y cuando vio que Gúndula y Bloodmir se sentaban en un banco sonrió maleficamente -Lo que digas Bux, nos vemos luego.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Bueno, adios mi mejor amigo!  
  
El pensamiento de actuar como Bastian estaba actuando le molestaba a Jack, y frunció el ceño cuando recordó que actuaba de la misma manera cuando tomaba (lo cual es mentira, ya que actuaba bastante peor, llegando hasta usar la magia frente a muggles). Pero ahora ese pensamiento lo dejó de lado, para ocuparse de Gúndula y Malfoy, sacó su varita magica y se dio un suave golpe sobre la cabeza, mientras que murmuraba algunas palabras mágicas, instantáneamente su cuerpo se hizo del mismo color que su entorno, como si se hubiera transformado en una especie de camaleón humano. Casi se da una patada a si mismo por no haber pensado antes en aquel encantamiento. Suavemente se acercó al banco donde Gúndula y Malfoy hablaban, frunció el ceño furioso cuando noto que Bloodmir tenia su brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica -Ese bastardo... -pudo decir en un suspiro, el cual Malfoy pareció escuchar, aunque no le presto atención.   
  
-Es una lástima que dentro de poco tengamos que regresar a Hogwarts, ahí casi no puedo verte... -dijo Malfoy, sin quitar del rostro su sonrisa de conquistador.  
  
-Sí, ¿verdad? -contestó Gúndula lo más sincera posible, aunque en realidad estaba vomitando por dentro. Sintió aún más asco cuando Malfoy comenzó a acercarse demasiado a ella. Jack, por su parte, sentía que explotaría de rabia en cualquier momento-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Gúndula sonriendo.  
  
-Lo que tu quieras -contestó Malfoy, acercándose aún más. Gúndula retrocedió unos centímetros, pero Bloodimir pareció no notarlo.  
  
Oh, no. Gúndula no iba a besarlo, ¿o sí? No, ella era incapaz... Ella misma no sabía de dónde sacar fuerzas para no vomitar en la boca de Malfoy. Estaba cerca, ambos habían cerrado los ojos y Jack sentía ese momento en cámara lenta. Gúndula retrocedió unos centímetros más, quedando inclinada hacia atrás.  
  
-¿No vamos muy rápido? -cuestionó sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Por qué? -dijo Malfoy, sin apartarse-Sólo es un beso...  
  
-Para mí eso significa algo más -murmuró ella con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Estamos saliendo, pasamos un día estupendo juntos, ¿qué es lo rápido? -preguntó Malfoy casualmente. Jack supo que eso de "estupendo" podía ser cuestionado por Gúndula.  
  
-¿Y un beso no lo haría algo serio? -repuso ella.  
  
-Yo voy por algo serio, ¿tu no? -contestó Bloodimir arqueando la ceja provocativamente.  
  
-Claro -musitó ella, reuniendo todas sus fueras por no ser sarcástica o no aventarlo lejos y salir huyendo.   
  
Volvían a acercarse mucho, demasiado. No, ella no iba a besar a Malfoy de VERDAD. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Jack saltó furioso sobre Malfoy y lo tumbó de la banca, un instante antes de que él pudiese besar a la chica.   
  
-¡¿Qué demonios?! -gritó el otro sin saber que era ese bulto invisible sobre él.  
  
Gúndula frunció el ceño y sacó rápidamente su varita-Finite Incantatem... -dijo, apuntando hacia Malfoy, y al instante apareció Jack sobre él, preparando el puño para golpearlo justo en la nariz-¡JACK! -la voz fúrica de Gúndula detuvo su puño y el de Malfoy, quien se preparaba para el contraataque-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? ¡¡Te dije que mantuvieras tus narices fuera de mis asuntos!!  
  
Malfoy sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica y empujó a Jack hacia atrás, que parecía sorprendido-Qué vulgar eres Irohead -dijo despectivamente mientras se ponía de pie, para después sacudirse el polvo de la ropa-, pelear como un muggle cualquiera...  
  
-¡Tu cállate, Malfoy! -exclamó Jack furioso-El asunto es con ella, no contigo.  
  
-El asunto es conmigo también -repuso Malfoy, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su contrincante, que ya estaba de pie y trataba de hacerle notar los escasos centímetros que le llevaba de estatura-, interrumpiste MÍ cita con Gúndula -abrazó a Gúndula por la cintura, gesto que ni a Jack ni a ella agradó en lo más mínimo, pero Sabboth pensó que su mala cara era debido a la interrupción de Ironhead.  
  
-Déjame manejar esto a mí, ¿quieres? -dijo Gúndula, apartándose de Malfoy y sonriéndole-Tardaré un minuto...  
  
-Pero... -respuso Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Un minuto... -interrumpió ella sonriendo dulcemente.   
  
-Está bien -contestó Malfoy y se sentó.  
  
Gúndula tomó a Jack por el brazo antes de que pudiera protestar y lo alejó varios metros del lugar.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -dijo conteniéndose de gritar para que Malfoy no escuchara-¡Estás arruinándolo todo!  
  
-¿Yo? ¡Yo sólo estaba cuidándote! -contestó él, indignado.  
  
-¿De qué? Yo puedo cuidarme sola, gracias.  
  
-Pues pareces molesta porque te interrumpí y no porque insistiera en venir... -sugirió él, lo suficientemente enojado como para gritar, pero Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca y podía escuchar.  
  
-¡Es lo mismo! ¡Ahora lárgate y no estropees más las cosas!  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Quieres que me vaya?   
  
-Eso fue lo que dije, idiota.  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Así puedes estar sola y contenta con ese imbécil! -dijo Jack, dando la media vuelta.   
  
-¡Un momento! -Gúndula lo detuvo del brazo-¡Estuviste bebiendo!   
  
-¿Qué? ¡No! -contestó Jack, cuyo enojo se había desvanecido dando lugar a nerviosismo.  
  
-¡Cómo que no! ¡Hueles a alcohol! -y ahora Gúndula parecía decepcionada.  
  
-¡Pero no tomé! ¡Fue Bastian!  
  
-¿Bastian? ¡Él qué tiene que ver en esto!   
  
-¡Puedo probarlo! ¡Estaba tomando y me mojó con lo que bebía! -contestó.  
  
  
  
Gúndula lo miró, muy dolida-Claro... -dijo sarcástica-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que se te de la gana, si quieres ir y emborracharte, ¡házlo! Pero de mí ni te acuerdes -agregó, dándose la media vuelta.  
  
-¡Oye! ¡No! ¡Es en serio...! -El rostro de Jack ya no denotaba ni furia ni nerviosismo, más bien estaba como desesperado, quiso correr tras Gúndula pero se tropezó con una pequeña roca que sobresalía del suelo. Cuando la chica notó esto se dio vuelta y le miró con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego soltó un bufido para seguir su camino hacia Malfoy, el cual mantenia una mueca de victoria casi ilimitada.  
  
***  
  
Continuará  
  
***  
  
Notas de Umi: Creo que no salió el méndigo profile el capítulo pasado. Mi id es 114519 y la de Dai es 56994 -Por si les interesa =P. ¿Reviews?  
  
Notas de Dai: Bueno, a mi por lo menos me gusto dejarlos picados, pero bueno, como nota aparte, Bastian Bux es un personaje que espero que hayan reconocido ^_^ Ah! Antes que me olvide! Reviews! Quiero reviews!  
  
Umi: Pequeño homenaje a Michael Ende (sí claro...). ¿Reviews? *pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir* 


	4. Una mano en el bolsillo

El elíxir de los deseos   
  
***  
  
Capítulo IV: Una mano en el bolsillo  
  
***  
  
Jack hundió su cabeza sobre la mesa de su pupitre, realmente no tenía fuerzas como para prestar atención a la clase de la profesora McGonagall, y sinceramente la clase de los por qué de las transformaciones de hombres lobo le interesaba poco y nada. En lugar de hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer (estudiar, claro), se mantenía preocupado por lo sucedido en Hogsmeade la semana anterior, momento en el cual Gúndula paró totalmente de socializar con él.  
  
-Vamos, tampoco era tu novia, tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿verdad? -le dijo Bastian, uno de los causantes de sus más recientes problemas, pero antes que nada, un amigo.  
  
-Era... es mi amiga, eso es más importante, ¡Además yo no tome nada!   
  
-Pues como sea, para que te vuelva a hablar necesitarás hacer algo grande...  
  
Jack levanto un poco la cabeza del banco -Supongo... -luego suspiró dándose cuenta de que trataba la clase de McGonagall -Es un alivio que me haya quedado de año entonces.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Conozco todas las clases -murmuró volteando su cabeza hacia la puerta -, y además no tengo que hacer las pruebas finales, que son peores que las de quinto.  
  
-Ah, nadie te culpa, si a eso le llamas suerte...   
  
El chico mayor le estaba por dar un golpe al otro, pero decidió no hacerlo, y volver su atención a la nada, donde tal vez encontraría una respuesta. Y así paso el lunes, el martes y el miercoles, hasta que el jueves decidió pedirle ayuda a la peor persona a la que se le podría pedir: Hagrid.  
  
-Pues... -musitó el semi-gigante rascandose un poco la barba -¿De verdad no tomaste nada?  
  
El rostro de Jack se pintó de un rojo furioso, golpeó la mesa del hombre con firmeza -¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Cómo piensas eso!? -luego notó que faltaba algo -¿Y la comida de Fluffy?  
  
-¡Eh! -fue lo único que escapóo de los labios de Hagrid mientras miraba para todas partes -Son asuntos secretos, no deberías preguntar más, de cualquier manera... creo que ya tienes que irte, ¿no? ¿No tienes alguna clase ahora?  
  
Jack suspiró-Son las 5 de la tarde... pero está bien, me voy -murmuró de mala gana. En realidad esperaba obtener algún consejo de parte de Hagrid a pesar de saber que esto era poco menos que imposible, así que volvió a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw sintiéndose desilucionado. Al llegar ahí lo primero que vio fue a Gúndula y Marissa, quienes estaban sentadas en una mesa tratando de hacer alguna tarea. Jack suspiró y ni siquiera intentó acercarse, después de todo sabía que Gúndula simplemente lo ignoraría o saldría huyendo a su habitación. En el fondo, Jack sabía que ella también estaba pasando un mal rato.  
  
  
  
-Pst -Marissa le dio un codazo en las costillas a Gúndula y señaló disimuladamente con su pluma a Jack, que acababa de sentarse junto a Bastian, cerca de la chimenea-¿Ya viste quién llegó?  
  
-No molestes -contestó secamente Gúndula, sin mirar-, ya suficiente tengo con esta horrible tarea... Jamás me ha interesado la diferencia entre las mandrágoras del Mediterráneo y las mandrágoras nórdicas de Europa... -suspiró con fastidio.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de Malfoy? -preguntó Marissa sonriendo. Gúndula la miró extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué tiene?  
  
-Pues sí... ¿cómo vas con él? -Gúndula bufó, exasperada.  
  
-¡Qué se yo! -exclamó-Normal. Nos hemos visto un par de veces desde Hogsmeade y ya...  
  
-Oh... un par de veces son una o más veces al día para tí, ¿verdad? -agregó su amiga sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente.  
  
-Que lo salude no significa que pase demasiado tiempo con él -contestó la otra secamente.   
  
-Ah, vamos, Gúndula, ¿qué tanto te gusta? Es muy guapo, tiene mucho dinero y...  
  
-No me interesa en lo más mínimo si es guapo o si tiene dinero o si es pariente de la Reina Madre, ¿me entiendes? Ahora lo que me interesa es...  
  
-¡Ya entiendo! -exclamó Marissa con una mueca de desagrado y bajó la voz-Tu sigues interesada en Ironhead, ¿verdad? ¿No es suficiente con que haya...? -Gúndula cerró bruscamente el grueso libro llamando la atención de algunos que estaban a su alrededor. Miró a Marissa con el ceño fruncido y dijo:  
  
-Déjame tranquila, Marissa. Estoy cansada de tu parloteo sobre Malfoy todo el día, estoy cansada de que no hables de otra cosa de lo maravilloso que es él y la escoria que es Jack -esto último lo dijo adquiriendo un tono irónico-. Me interesa mi tarea, me interesa la escuela, si tanto te interesa Malfoy entonces invítalo a Hogsmeade, tienes el camino libre -dicho esto comenzó a juntar sus cosas para irse a su habitación.  
  
-¡Hey! No te pongas celosa, yo no quiero nada con Malfoy, sólo creo que hacen una linda pa...  
  
-No, no hacemos ni una linda pareja ni nada. Déjame en paz -la interrumpió Gúndula secamente. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a paso firme hacia su dormitorio cuando sintió que alguien le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención. Se giró y miró a...  
  
-Jack -murmuró en voz muy baja y su mirada furiosa se tiñó de tristeza.  
  
-Sí, Jack -respondió el chico usando a la pared de soporte para su espalda, miraba el suelo, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos tan blancos que parecian huevos. -Necesitamos hablar.  
  
-Eso creo -afirmó ella mirandolo a los ojos, podía casi sentir que él había llorado. Y eso era raro teniendo en cuenta que no le había visto llorar ni siquiera cuando le informaron que se quedaba de año.  
  
-Sabes, yo dije la verdad -comenzo a decir el chico mientras daba un paso hacia ella -: no tome nada, mantengo mi promesa.  
  
-¿Cómo sé yo que no me mientes? Además... -Gúndula miró al suelo con melancolía -No sé si creerte a decir verdad.  
  
-No voy a obligarte a creerme, pero sólo sé que digo la verdad.  
  
Ella le miró a los ojos, buscando un rastro de mentira en ellos, pero su mirada era distinta a la que siempre mostraba, no era fácil de leer. Y no encontró nada, ni una pizca de mentira. Pero tampoco vio nada de verdad. -Sigo sin saber que decir -musitó entre dientes.  
  
Él suspiró -Te probaré con el tiempo que no mentí, ¿está bien?  
  
Pero antes de que la chica de quinto pudiera responder, una mano atrapó el hombro izquierdo de Jack y lo jaló -¡No, no está bien! ¡Expeliarmus! -y entonces Jack cayó como una piedra sin poder responder con un contrahechizo.  
  
Gúndula miro a Jack que había caído sobre sus brazos y luego a Marissa -¿¡Qué te pico!?  
  
La otra chica frunció el ceño -Ya te lo dije, no es bueno para tí.  
  
-¿Acaso Malfoy te pago o algo así para que le hicieras la contra a Jack? ¿O que?  
  
El rostro de Marissa se pintó de rojo. -Lo que acabas de decir me ofendió mucho, ¿sabes? Es como decir que me importan más unos cuantos galleones que tu bienestar, ¡y eso no es cierto! -se acercó a Jack y se lo quitó de las manos a Gúndula. -Si tanto te interesa saber que estás muy equivocada yo misma lo llevo a la enfermeria -Y salió con el chico, siendo ayudada por Bastian quien apenas y entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego salió de la sala común sola, diciendole a Bastian que podía irse a dormir.  
  
Alguien entonces murmuró algo -¿La enfermería por un expelliarmus? -Y Gúndula levantó la vista ante eso, era cierto. O una de dos, Marissa estaba haciendo algo más que ayudar llevando a Jack a la enfermería, o le hizo algo más que un expeliarmus. Frunció el entrecejo para seguir a la chica, todo el asunto le traia mala espina.  
  
Entretanto en algún pasillo de Hogwarts Jack estaba recuperando la conciencia -Ugh... ¿Qué me golpeó? Fue como un camión, acompañado por gritos de camionera. -Y el comentario probó no ser inteligente cuando recibió una bofetada en la cara. Se sobó la mejilla. -¡Oye!  
  
-No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme camionera tu... tu... ¡Repitente!  
  
Fue entonces cuando Jack frunció el ceño -No querrás hacer una pelea de insultos conmigo, niña, yo frecuentaba los lugares más peligrosos de Londres.  
  
-Eso escuché -dijo la chica guiñándole, lo cual trajo totalmente por sorpresa a Jack.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que traes? Nunca te he hecho nada malo.  
  
-No, pero se lo harás a Gúndula si sigue así la cosa -Musitó ella antes de sacar un pergamino bastante grande, y comenzó a leerlo. -. 13 de Julio de 1997: la primera vez que tuviste una pelea callejera. Fue con un muggle, ¿verdad? Dumbledore ocultó eso, pero yo creo que fue un muggle.  
  
El rostro de Jack se torno azulado -¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!?  
  
Ella seguía leyendo sin prestarle atención -Mmm usaste magia, ¿Verdad? mmm aquí solo dice que fue metamórfica. Pero no dice exactamente que le hiciste, ¿qué fue?.  
  
Él bajo la vista y se sentó en el suelo -Lo convertí en panda. ¡Pero con agua caliente recuperaba el aspecto humano!  
  
-¿Y con fría el aspecto maldito? Vaya, eso es magia china Ironhead, no eres tan malo.  
  
-Si no soy tan malo... ¿Entonces qué tienes en mi contra?  
  
-No eres bueno para ella, lo sé. Estoy segura que estará mejor con Malfoy, además él podrá pagarle una vida mucho mejor, ¿no te parece?  
  
-¡Que no es mi novia! -gritó Jack casi sacándose los pelos.  
  
Ella frunció el ceño y siguió leyendo del pergamino -Bien... Vacaciones de Navidad de 1997, tu segunda pelea callejera, ¡y en navidad! Qué feo quedaría en tu expediente si esto llegara a las manos de tus empleadores, ¿no crees?  
  
-Repito mi pregunta: ¿Qué traes?  
  
Marissa levantó su nariz y enroscó el pergamino, guardándoselo en una bolsa-Lo que traigo, Ironhead es simple, quiero que dejes a Gúndula, yo la quiero mucho y no me gusta que le pongas tus manos encima.  
  
-Supongo que esa decisión tendría que tomarla ella, ¿no? -dijo Jack seriamente-Además déjate ya de estupideces, Gúndula es mi amiga...  
  
-Pero tu quieres algo más con ella, ¿no? -dijo Marissa, dedicándole una mirada asesina.  
  
-Eso no te importa -dijo Jack secamente y se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.  
  
-Entonces sí te interesa.  
  
Jack bufó, exasperado-Mira, niña, no tengo intención de escuchar ni tus chantajes ni tus ridículos argumentos acerca de lo que es bueno o malo para otra persona. Creo que Gúndula ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber qué es lo que quiere, ¿no? Así que deja de entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás, no eres su madre.   
  
-Pero ella no te conoce -contestó la otra-. Bien, en ese caso me encargaré de comunicarle lo que sé, y ya veremos qué decisión toma ella.   
  
-Haz lo que quieras -dijo Jack con una mueca, mientras regresaba rápidamente a la Sala Común. En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era llegar a Gúndula más rápido que Marissa y retomar la conversación que estaban teniendo momentos antes de que la otra chica lo golpeara. Pensaba en esto cuando se topó con Gúndula al dar la vuelta en un pasillo. Al verlo, ella suspiró con alivio y sonrió.  
  
-¿Dónde estaban? Fuí a la enfermería y me dijo al Sra. Pomfrey que no habías ido, estaba preocupada...  
  
-No llegamos a la enfermería -dijo Jack con una mueca-, tuve una discución con tu amiguita.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Gúndula-Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente...  
  
-Nada importante -dijo Jack con desdén, y Gúndula prefirió no preguntarse si era una respuesta verdadera o no-. Pero nosotros estábamos hablando antes...  
  
Gúndula suspiró y bajó la vista-No sé si creerte, porque si me estás mintiendo me daré cuenta tarde o temprano y me sentiré como una estúpida.  
  
-No te estoy mintiendo -dijo Jack seriamente, buscándole la mirada.   
  
-Está bien -murmuró Gúndula quedamente-. Voy a creerte, pero si vuelve a pasar...  
  
-No va a volver a pasar, porque no tomé.  
  
Ella sonrió débilmente-Eso espero -murmuró y se recargó en la pared, mirando el techo.   
  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Jack.  
  
-Nada... -respondió ella bajando la vista-Sólo que... tengo que admitir que te extrañé... -contestó, y abrazó a Jack repentinamente por el cuello, gesto que lo sorprendió a él. No dijo nada y la estrechó en sus brazos unos instantes hasta que ella se separó.   
  
-Bueno... me queda mucho trabajo todavía, maldita Sprout -murmuró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
* * *  
  
En sábado siguiente sería el primer partido de quidditch, Griffindor contra Slytherin, y todo el colegio asistiría al encuentro, sin ser el señor Ironhead la excepción. Sin embargo, Jack no había visto salir a Gúndula de su dormitorio y estuvo esperándola un rato hasta que vio pasar a una chica de quinto y la llamó -¿Ya está en el partido?   
  
La chica, una pelirroja con un rostro que denotaba una expresión altanera frunció el entrecejo -No salió todavía, ni siquiera despertó, parece que se quedó estudiando hasta tarde.  
  
Jack asintió y caminó hacia la habitación de las chicas y abrió la puerta, parpadeó repetidas veces como confundido, pero dándole importancia al hecho de que pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas, entró. Acercó su mano a su nariz odiando totalmente el aroma del ambiente, y se acercó a la cama donde Gúndula dormía como ladrillo. -¡Oye! -trató de despertarla.  
  
-Mmm... déjame dormir -murmuró la chica entre sueños.  
  
-Gúndula... ¿Qué dices si vamos juntos al partido?  
  
Entonces ella pareció despertarse, se sentó en su cama y bostezó fuertemente, giró su vista hasta donde estaba Jack y casi gritó del susto -¡Wah! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Jack frunció el ceño, pero luego se ruborizó -Vine a invitarte para que vengas conmigo al partido, es que quería verlo, y... no me molestaría que te sientes junto a mí.  
  
-Pues a mí no me gusta mucho el deporte ese... -murmuró Gúndula, pero al levantar la vista y ver a Jack suspiró y asintió -Como quieras, sólo espera para que pueda vestirme.  
  
Una sonrisa medio estúpida se dibujó en el rostro de Jack cuando se dio vuelta -Como digas, vístete entonces.  
  
Gúndula se vistió rápidamente no confiando mucho en que Jack se quedará sin mirarla, y decidió no voltear para comprobar si era una mirada lasciva la que se clavaba en su cuerpo semidesnudo o únicamente su paranoia. Pronto estaba ya parada en la puerta esperándolo -¡Vamos entonces!  
  
Él sonrió y corrió hasta donde estaba ella y salieron juntos de la habitación, y luego de la sala común... sólo para encontrarse con Malfoy, quien parecia estar furioso-Hola, Gúndula -saludó sin prestar atención a Jack.  
  
-Hola... -dijo ella bajando la vista.  
  
-Quería preguntarte si irías al partido conmigo, verás, mi hermano está guardandome unos asientos espectaculares, puedes ver toda la acción perfectamente.  
  
Entonces Jack decidió actuar, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gúndula protectivamente y habló firmemente -Ya le pedí que fuera conmigo, Malfoy, y me dijo que sí.  
  
Bloodmir rió cuando escuchó esto, era una risa grotesca -Sólo porque te tiene lastima... ¿O miedo?  
  
Fue el turno de Gúndula para arquear una ceja-¿Por qué habría de tenerle miedo a Jack?  
  
-¡Ah! Claro, si tu le tienes todos tus secretitos ocultos a tu mejor amiga e interés amoroso, mi buen sangre sucia, no puedes hacer otra cosa que mentir como la sucia rata que eres.  
  
Jack sacó su varita y con ella apuntó a Bloodmir-No me hagas hacer algo que lamentaré.  
  
-Lamentarías porque lo volverias a repetir, quedarías muerto o peor... -la sonrisa sádica de Sabboth desapareció cuando regresó su atención a Gúndula -¿Qué dices?  
  
-¿Qué digo de que?  
  
-Obvio, irás conmigo -no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.  
  
-Pues... -Gúndula miró al par, ambos se estaban matando con la mirada, se sentía asfixiada con sus peleas... buscó auxilio y entonces vió a Marissa -¡Iré con Marissa! -salió corriendo liberándose del brazo de Jack sin problemas, dejando a ambos chicos parpadeando sin entender lo que había sucedido.  
  
Marissa sonrió cuando vio a Gúndula venir hacia ella.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó mirando de lejos a Jack y Malfoy, quienes parecían seguir discutiendo.  
  
-Ah, estaban peleándose sobre con quién iría al partido -murmuró Gúndula con una mueca-. Me sentí como en una de esas películas muggles para adolescentes...  
  
Marissa soltó una carcajada-¿Y por qué viniste conmigo? Hubieras ido con Malfoy...  
  
-¡Y dale! -exclamó Gúndula exasperada-Hoy no quiero hablar de eso, Marissa, y en realidad preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen de todo este asunto...  
  
-¿Qué es "todo este asunto"? -preguntó Marissa arqueando la ceja de modo sugerente.  
  
-Mi relación con Malfoy y con Jack -contestó Gúndula tranquilamente. Se detuvo un momento y Marissa también-. Escúchame: Jack es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho. A Malfoy lo ví esa vez... bueno, únicamente para que dejara de molestarme, pero no significa que esté interesada en alguno de los dos -dijo.  
  
-¿O sea que no te interesa ninguno de los dos?   
  
-No he dicho eso -suspiró Gúndula-. Sólo déjame MIS relaciones personales a MÍ -Ella no hablaba enojada, pero sí seriamente.  
  
-Está bien -contestó Marissa con una mueca-. Pero eso no significa que no pueda darte un consejo de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? -como respuesta, Gúndula se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia el partido.  
  
* * *  
  
-Vaya, qué partido... -murmuró Gúndula sonriendo mientras bajaba de las gradas entre empujones de otros chicos de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Verdad que es lindo Harry Potter? -preguntó Marissa, sonriendo de modo soñador.  
  
-Eres una pedófila, tiene once años -respondió Gúndula con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Ah, pero crecerá, ¿verdad?  
  
-Eso si no se muere tratando de atrapar la snitch... -murmuró Gúndula muy bajo y sonrió-Conociendo a Oliver, lo que le importa es que atrape la snitch aunque muera en le intento...  
  
-¿Oliver? -preguntó Marissa, arqueando la ceja sin entender.  
  
-Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Lo conoces? -cuestionó la chica, extrañada.  
  
-Claro, va en nuestro curso, ¿recuerdas? -contestó Gúndula tranquilamente.  
  
-Ah... es cierto -dijo Marissa, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Justo cuando habían bajado de las gradas, se encontraron con Sabboth Malfoy, quien iba acompañado de su hermano Draco. Ambos se reían sobre un chiste que dijo el menor acerca de un sapo y el modo en que Potter había atrapado la snitch. Gúndula pensaba pasar detrás de ellos sin que la vieran, pero Marissa la empujó y salió corriendo, causando que la chica Erfurt estuviera a punto de derribar al menor de los Malfoy.  
  
-Lo siento -murmuró ella ruborizándose y pensando en los modos más dolorosos de matar a su amiga.  
  
-No hay problema -contestó Draco ocultando su desagradado al darse cuenta de quién era la chica.  
  
-¡Ah, Gúndula! -exclamó Sabboth, como si el encuentro hubiera alegrado su día-Quisiera presentarte a mi hermano menor, Draco. Ella es la chica de la que te he estado hablando -le murmuró bajo a su hermano, con la clara intención de que Gúndula escuchara. Ella sonrió débilmente.  
  
-Mucho gusto -dijo, estrechando la mano del niño.  
  
-Gúndula Erfurt, ¿no es así? Mi padre conoce a tu padre, trabajan ambos en el Ministerio de Magia -dijo Draco, adquiriendo el tono fanfarrón de los Malfoy.  
  
-Cierto, pero mi padre trabaja en Relaciones Exteriores y el suyo en...  
  
-¡Gúndula! -La voz de Jack a unos metros de distancia la interrumpió. Volteó y le hizo a Jack la ceña de que iría con él.  
  
-Bueno, debo irme, ¡nos vemos después! -exclamó, y salió corriendo entre la multitud hasta llegar a Jack-Gracias por rescatarme -le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿Cómo? -Jack la miró sin entender.  
  
-Del Dúo Dinámico de los Malfoy -contestó Gúndula con una mueca-, si no me hubieras llamado me habrían enredado para ir con ellos a algún lugar. Se parecen bastante... -agregó, pensativa.  
  
Jack sonrió triunfal mientras él y Gúndula salían del estadio, y le dedicó una mirada arrogante a Malfoy, quien se la devolvió prometiendo venganza.  
  
* * *  
  
Notas de Umi:  
  
Bueno, me toca a mí publicar este capítulo... y no tengomucho qué decir al respecto, pasarán más cosas en el siguiente :P. ¿Reviews? *ojitos de borrego a medio morir* 


End file.
